realitytvmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 3
Big Brother 3 is the third season of Matt's Big Brother Series. It was presented by Julie Chen and created by piperjr. After 80 days of competition, Tess Casey won $500,000 and the title of Big Brother, beating out Lauren Fredrick in a vote of 6-3. This marks the first time in Big Brother history that a female won. K.J. Baker was voted America's Favorite player and won $25,000. House This season's house had a tropical theme. The four bedrooms are the Head of Household bedroom; the beach bedroom, which had sandy blankets and beach balls all around; the luau bedroom, which had a tiki bar and tiki heads and leis all around; and the Have Not bedroom, which looked like an old, unsanitary hotel room. The living room had yellow, blue, and green walls to make it look very tropical. It also had multiple inflatable rafts to emphasize the theme. The kitchen looked like a luau as there were tiki heads and leis all over the room and the appliances looked like they were made out of wood. There were decorations on the balcony of tropical coconuts and palm trees. The bathroom looked like you were inside of a beach ball as the walls looked like a beach ball. The middle room, known as the cabana, had a nice lounge couch in it and a sauna. The stairs leading upstairs had palm trees next to it and on the railing upstairs were leis covering it. The backyard had a couch, pool, and gym equipment. Format Big Brother Format This season's format was mostly unchanged from the last season. However, "Survival Safety" twist was taken out for this season. Also, the big, new twist for the season, the "Coup d'etat", was added. In the "Coup d'etat" twist, whatever HouseGuest wins the prize has the chance to overthrow the Head of Household before the eviction and immediately change the nominees to whomever they want. The next Head of Household competition, however, would be played by all HouseGuests, including the outgoing, dethroned HoH. In addition, the jury was increased to nine members, which was the format used in the first season but not the second, meaning the jury would begin at eleven. The winner will still receive $500,000 and the Runner-Up will receive $50,000. HouseGuests Weekly Summary Voting History Notes : Due to a luxury competition, there were no Have Nots in Week 2. : As HoH, K.J. picked the Have Nots in Week 3. : K.J. used the power of Coup d'État and was unable to vote. : Tyler won the Power of Veto and was exempt from nomination from the Coup d'État. Mike, as reigning Head of Household, was immune from nomination as well and was unable to vote. : During Week 6's Head of Household competition, Adam won the right to nullify another HouseGuests eviction vote. He nullified MaryLou's vote, which was a vote for Emilee to be evicted. : Holly, Lauren, and Nadi became the Have Nots because they picked the sand castles with Have Not tickets in them. : Week 6 and Week 9 were double eviction weeks. Following Emilee and Nadi's evictions respectively, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game — including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies — during the remainder of the weekly live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. : Adam, Lauren, MaryLou, and Tyler became the Have Nots because they came in last in the Head of Household competition. : Haves and Have Nots were discontinued after Day 62. : As Head of Household, Adam was forced to break the tie on Day 69. : Week 10 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following Head of Household competition occur two days earlier on Day 74. : During the finale, the jury members vote for which finalist should win Big Brother.